


What Do You Seek Beyond The Edge Of Strength

by JustBeMe13



Category: One Piece
Genre: 365 days, A Year, During A Long Time, F/M, M/M, Mihawk Wants To Be Friends, One Half, during time skip, this'll take a while
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeMe13/pseuds/JustBeMe13
Summary: His enemy was seeing him at his most vulnerable, which was naked, afraid, wounded and blind.Zoro's two years on Kuraigana are shrouded in mystery, but no longer. What really happened between him and Mihawk. How have those two years affected them both? And Perona, how will she deal with the craziness that is The Greatest Swordsman in the world and the one to be?
Relationships: Dracule Mihawk/Perona/Roronoa Zoro, Dracule Mihawk/Roronoa Zoro, Perona/Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	1. January 1st

**Author's Note:**

> This will really last 365 chapter, if I can do that. I will try. 
> 
> Enjoy it my friends, for we'll be here for a while. 
> 
> Author-chan

Dracule Mihawk was surprised, to say the least. He had not expected Roronoa Zoro to be in his castle, along with an annoying pink haired ghost girl. Of course, he didn’t let his surprise show as he walked in on them arguing. But he had a hard time hiding his smile from their stunned faces.

Roronoa immediately reached for his swords and pulled them out of the sheaths. Mihawk watched as he took a fighting stance, which amused the older male to no end. The ghost girl hid behind the green haired youth as he growled at the Shichibukai.

“What are you doing here?” Roronoa growled.

Mihawk didn’t bother to answer and just walked past the teen. Roronoa whirled around, the ghost girl following his movements.

“Answer me!” he roared.

Mihawk paused in his step, swung his head on his shoulder and said, “This is my house.”

Then he resumed his walking and turned a corner. A sigh escaped his lips as he moved away from the two youths. This would be trouble, he knew that for sure.

**o-o-o**

Not long after he left them, Roronoa started following the Shichibukai. Mihawk, of course, sensed him all the while. He sighed once more and decided to go to the living room. He made it there without any trouble and sat down on the couch, a glass of wine in his hand and a newspaper in the other. Roronoa and the girl came into the room, watching him sip his wine and read.

“You’re not going to say anything?” Roronoa asked.

Mihawk did not look up as he answered, “If you wish to leave go ahead, I won’t stop you.”

Roronoa scowled and turned around, walking out of the room. The ghost girl stared at his retreating back before looking at Mihawk.

“Your Hawk-eye Mihawk, correct?” she asked.

“Yes, why do you ask, girl?” Mihawk fired back.

The ghost girl looked slightly annoyed and said, “My name is Perona, not girl. And I asked because I want to live here,” she said.

Mihawk was slightly amused and glanced at her frail form. “Why is that?” he asked.

“I am stuck here and if so I want to be comfortable at least. So I will live here, alongside you. If that is okay with you...” Perona whispered the last part.

Mihawk almost wanted to laugh, almost. He complimented her on asking and took another sip of his wine. “If you are not as annoying as you look, you can stay,” he finally said.

Perona slightly gasped at hearing she looked annoying, but then realized she could stay and she cheered softly. Mihawk shook his head and continued reading the newspaper. Perona then took off somewhere, Mihawk didn’t really care to where. He sipped his wine once more and continued to an article about ‘Fire Fist Ace’.

**o-o-o**

Zoro was angry. No, he was furious. His mortal enemy was living in this castle and didn’t even have to say anything about him being there.

Yep, Zoro was furious. He was seething with anger.

Zoro stomped into a room, not really caring which and discovered a bed. It was unmade and dust was everywhere. Zoro shrugged and laid down on the dust covered bed. Exhaustion had taken its toll on him, he was still wounded. Zoro fell asleep before he could even remove his swords from his side.

“Wake up.”

A harsh voice made Zoro jump up and grab one of his swords. He looked around, though his vision had gone black from the sudden movement, and saw Mihawk standing in front of him. He glared at the man and placed his blade back in its place.

“What do you want?” Zoro asked.

Mihawk raised his brow and did something unexpected. He grabbed Zoro by his arm and flung him off the bed. Zoro yelped and landed with a thud on the floor. There he rubbed his sore back and stood up.

“What was that for?” he accused.

“For sleeping in my bed, without permission. And your still here, go home,” Mihawk said, sitting down on the bed.

Zoro was slightly stunned, but didn’t say anything. He turned to the door and walked out, an angry glare on his face. He walked around the castle for a while, looking for the exit. When he finally found it he was tired. But he kept on going.

Stepping outside, he looked around and decided to find a route to sea. He had to get back to Luffy after all. Zoro took a route and found himself in the middle of a graveyard.

“What are you doing here?” Perona asked form atop a big wooden cross.

“Looking for a way of this hell hole,” Zoro answered gruffly.

Perona smiled and left him alone, watching as he made his way towards her. Then suddenly Zoro froze, and Perona was slightly confused as to why. Then she saw something move very fast towards Zoro, and it clashed swords with him.

“What the heck?” Perona flew up and towards the swordsman.

To her great shock, Zoro was having a battle of strength with a monkey. Perona gasped and looked around to see a whole lot more monkey’s. They were all wearing armor and holding weapons. Perona heard a gunshot and saw Zoro turn, getting sliced by the bullet on his cheek and letting it ricochet of his sword.

“What are these things, they act like humans,” Zoro murmured, taking Wado Ichimonji and placing the sword in his mouth.

He charged at the first monkey and slashed it across the chest with his Onigiri move. The monkey screamed and stood frozen for a second. Then it drooled over its finger and smeared the saliva on its wound. Zoro turned to see this and blew a fuse.

“Who the heck taught you that folks remedy. Don’t do that with you spit, idiot!” He yelled, a vein popping on his forehead.

Perona snickered and flew away from the fight a bit. She looked at the battlefield and worried her head over Zoro. With a final thought, she hastily flew back to the castle. Zoro wouldn’t stand a chance against these monkeys in his condition, and Perona knew it. Only one person could help him right now.

**o-o-o**

Mihawk looked up as Perona flew in through the wall and began shouting at him. He couldn’t understand a single word and help up a hand for her to stop talking. Perona took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

“What is it?” Mihawk asked.

“Zoro needs help, he’s gonna die.” Perona said as she opened her eyes.

Mihawk sighed and set down his glass of wine. He laid down the newspaper and stood up. Perona beamed at him and Mihawk groaned. This was going to be a bother. Or a time killer.

“Where is he?” Mihawk asked.

Perona pointed to the wooden cross that could just be seen through the thick forest. Mihawk sighed once more and walked out of the living room, Perona on his heels. He walked to his room and grabbed his coat and black blade, swinging it on his back. Perona watched him leave the castle and with a worried look, she went to prepare a first-aid kit.

**o-o-o**

The monkeys sensed Mihawk coming long before Zoro did. Zoro was not so aware of his surroundings to begin with. He stared at the monkey’s, his vision blurry and swaying. He cursed at them as they fled, thinking they were chickening out on him. With a second long string of curses Zoro planted his sword in the ground and sank down. His vision was black and he couldn’t see. Zoro began to panic.

“You’re not doing so well, are you?” A voice said to Zoro.

Zoro’s head snapped up and he stared ahead. He still couldn’t see but now he did sense Mihawk was there.

“Mihawk...” He murmured.

He tried to glare at the man, but just that moment his arms gave out and he let go of his sword. His support fell away and he crashed down to the ground.

Mihawk rushed to the youth and caught him just before he face-planted into the cobble stone. He watched Wado Ichimonji fall to the floor, the sword Zoro loved, with a clattering thud. Mihawk sighed and glanced at the young swordsman’s face. He looked pained and relieved at the same time. Mihawk wondered why. He groaned as he stood up, Zoro in his arms, bridal style. The boys head fell against his shoulder and Mihawk felt heat radiate of off him.

“You have a fever. You really are a weird one, Roronoa Zoro,” Mihawk smirked.

He hoisted the boy up once more and grabbed Wado Ichimonji from the ground, holding Zoro like a kid in one arm, legs around his waist and arms drooped over both his shoulders. Then he began to make his way back to the castle. While doing so he picked up Sandai Kitetsu and Shushui, placing them safely by Wado Ichimonji. Mihawk knew Roronoa loved his swords, he also took great care of them. Mihawk had to say, he respected Zoro in that regard as a swordsman.

The older male returned to the castle, finding Perona waiting for him. He nodded at her and she opened the door for him. Then she lead him to the bathroom, where she had a first-aid kit set up for him. Mihawk lowered Zoro onto the floor and leant him against the wall.

“Ghost woman, go fill the tub with water.” Mihawk said as he pulled of Zoro’s boots.

Perona nodded and flew to the tub, turning on the hot water and filling the tub. Meanwhile Mihawk took of Zoro’s bandana and tossed it at Perona. Perona cursed as the bloody thing hit her face and she threw it at the floor. Mihawk snickered softly and pulled Zoro’s shirt off, examining his wounds.

“He is hurt pretty bad, this wound is deep, very deep.” Mihawk murmured to himself.

He grabbed a cloth and dapped away the blood that was flowing from the wound. Zoro moaned a bit and shuddered, but otherwise did nothing. Mihawk bit his bottom lip as he inspected the wound. It wasn’t as deep as he had first thought, but it was still dangerous. The Shichibukai turned to Perona and said,

“You should leave, I’ll take the rest form here.”

Perona began to shake her head, but then she froze and blushed furiously, getting what Mihawk was saying. She nodded at him, face still flushed, and fled the bathroom. Mihawk chuckled and finally undressed Zoro completely. The young man shivered form the cold and groaned. Mihawk didn’t pay attention as he scooped the teen up and walked over to the bathtub.

Mihawk lowered Zoro into the hot water slowly, letting the swordsman adjust to the temperature. Zoro’s eyes shot open once he was totally in the water. He still couldn’t see and he panicked once more. He flailed around and smacked something with his hand. It grunted and grabbed both Zoro’s wrists.

“Calm down.” Mihawk said.

Zoro stopped struggling that moment and stared ahead into the darkness. He whimpered when he felt his wounds sting and squeezed Mihawk’s arms. Mihawk squeezed Zoro’s wrists in return, reassuring him of support.

“What happened, why can’t I see?” Zoro asked.

Mihawk answered him carefully, “I know not, perhaps the adrenaline. Or maybe something else, but I will find out for you.”

Zoro didn’t know why but he felt relieved. He trusted Mihawk on his word, for he knew the man was honest.

“Alright, thank you.” He said softly.

Mihawk was slightly taken aback, but smiled nonetheless. “You should just sit back and let me take care of it, alright?” He said.

Zoro nodded his head and sank down into the tub. He sighed and let himself relax slightly. He could sense Mihawk move and followed him through the room. Mihawk grabbed a washcloth and dipped it in the water. Then he rubbed Zoro’s face clean with it, wiping of all the blood and sweat. Mihawk glanced at the youth’s body and saw the water begin to turn red around him. He softly cursed and handed Zoro another washcloth.

“Clean yourself.” He said to the young swordsman.

Zoro didn’t say anything but went about to clean himself with the cloth. He still couldn’t see so well, but things as light and shapes were returning to him. He awkwardly washed every inch of himself, knowing Mihawk was watching him. It was uncomfortable at first and Zoro didn’t actually know how to feel about this situation. His enemy was seeing him at his most vulnerable, which was naked, afraid, wounded and blind.

Zoro shivered as he thought about it. He didn’t want to be so weak. He never wanted to be weak. Mihawk noticed Zoro was in thought as he stopped moving. The older male sighed and returned to the swordsman, reaching into the water and grabbing the washcloth from the green haired teen. Zoro yelped as Mihawk brushed against his leg, and he blushed furiously.

“What are you doing?” Zoro asked, his voice cracking a bit.

Mihawk chuckled and said, “Nothing, just calm down. I’ll help you.”

Zoro was totally confused. Mihawk was being awfully nice to him and he wondered why. Zoro complied with the request and calmed his racing heart a bit. He was curious as to why the older man was so nice to his enemy. Though, he couldn’t think about it long. Mihawk grabbed Zoro’s head and held him still, placing a hand over the swordsman’s eyes.

“Don’t move, or else.” Mihawk whispered into Zoro’s ear.

Zoro’s eyes widened behind the man’s hand and he froze. Mihawk chuckled once more and brushed the washcloth over the wound on Zoro’s side. The youth hissed in pain but otherwise did nothing. He knew what Mihawk was capable of and he didn’t want to experience any of it.

Mihawk dropped the washcloth on the tile floor after cleaning the wound. Then he grabbed a small bucket and filled it with water. He dumped it on Zoro’s head, startling the teen. Zoro yelped once more and ripped himself out of Mihawk’s grasp. The Shichibukai grumbled and smacked Zoro’s head.

“I told you to sit still.” He growled at him.

Zoro froze once more, turning to look at Mihawk. He could finally see the man once more, and the angry look on his face. Zoro lowered his eyes and rubbed his feet together.

“Sorry...” He stammered.

Mihawk shook his head and returned to the task at hand. He grabbed a bottle of soap and spread it through the swordsman’s hair. Then he dumped another bucket of water on the his head. Zoro sputtered out the water he inhaled and coughed.

“Why are you doing this?” He asked, wheezing for air.

Mihawk was taken aback by the question and stopped. He looked at the teen in front of him. Then he realized that the kid was naked, vulnerable and at his complete mercy. A blush covered his cheeks and he turned in a flash.

“Who knows.” Mihawk said.

Zoro turned to look at him but only got to look at his back. He frowned but shook it off.

“I’ll do the rest myself ... Thanks ... For helping me.” Zoro said softly.

Mihawk turned to look at him, really seeing him for the first time. Not like his enemy or a swordsman, just as a boy. A teen who was alone. No friends around, just his sworn enemy. Mihawk smiled softly and nodded his head. He was going to change it, their relation to each other.

They would no longer be each other’s enemy, he vowed that one day they would be friends, or maybe more.


	2. January 2nd

Zoro woke up with a gasp. He looked around, dark spots dancing in his line of vision. He clutched at his chest and groaned as he felt the sting of his wounds. Yesterday seemed like a dream to him. Mihawk being nice and helping him dress his wounds. Taking care of him and helping him to bed. Then the most startling part, the kiss on his forehead.

Zoro laid his hand on his head and felt the searing heat come off in waves. He definitely still had a fever, a high one. Zoro pushed the covers off his body and scrambled out of the large bed he was in. His feet touched the cold floor and his knees almost buckled. His head was swimming in the clouds, he felt very lightheaded.

A presence made itself known in the room and Zoro looked up to see Perona. He looked at her with a soft smile and she returned it.

“I see you’re feeling a bit better,” she said as she floated into the room.

“Yes, thanks to Mihawk,” Zoro said.

Perona pouted and said, “No, I totally didn’t help at all...”

Zoro chuckled and said, “Thanks.”

Perona blushed and told him to shut up. Then she flew out of the room, trying to hide her blush. Zoro chuckled and followed her out, holding onto the wall for support. Zoro followed the ghost princess out to the living room, managing not to get lost for once. Perona flew over to the large chair in the room where Mihawk was reading his newspaper.

The man looked up and nodded at Zoro. Zoro turned away from him and walked to the sofa. He plopped down on it and sighed loudly.

“How are you feeling now, Roronoa,” Mihawk suddenly said.

Zoro looked at the Shichibukai and glanced over his form. He didn’t know how to answer that. He felt fine, but on the other hand he knew he wasn’t. And thus Zoro told Mihawk this,

“I think I’ll be fine, though I still have a fever, but not so bad as before.”

Mihawk could hear the hesitation in the youth’s voice and he sighed. He stood up and laid the newspaper away. Then he walked to the swordsman and placed his hand on Zoro’s forehead. He clicked his tongue and shook his head.

“Your fever is worse than before, go lay down and sleep,” Mihawk told him.

Zoro shook his head and said, “No, I’m fine.”

He stood up and took a step away from Mihawk. But suddenly the support under his feet was gone and he fell with a yelp. Mihawk moved in less than a second and grabbed Zoro, holding him up by a hand on his back and his other hand holding both his wrist.

“You are not fine. Come with me,” Mihawk plucked Zoro of the floor and threw the boy over his shoulder.

“Let go of me!” Zoro yelled.

Mihawk shook his head, didn’t answer and carried the teen out of the room. Perona watched them go, snickering as she flew of herself. Meanwhile, Mihawk was walking back to the bedroom Zoro had been in. He flung the swordsman on the bed and turned back to the door.

“You can’t keep me here forever!” Zoro roared, jumping off the bed.

“I can and I will. Just until you can go home again,” Mihawk retorted.

Zoro ignored the man and stomped past him, out of the door. But he didn’t get very far as Mihawk grabbed his shirt and dragged the injured teen back into the room. Zoro was struggling to fight back. The lightheadedness and nausea was getting to him. Mihawk placed him on the bed once more and then walked to the door, closing and locking it.

Zoro stared at the Shichibukai, but dropped his gaze. Mihawk sighed and returned to the teen. He sat on the bed and glanced at Zoro.

“You’re not well, you have to stay,” he said softly.

Zoro lifted his head and glared at the older male. “I can’t,” he said.

“Why not?” Mihawk asked.

Zoro frowned but said, “I have to get back to my captain. He needs me. And I don’t even know if the rest of my crew is still alive. I left them when we were all broken and wounded. I have to know if they’re okay.”

Mihawk nodded his understanding, but didn’t want Zoro to leave. He wanted the youth to stay, at least until he was healed. He wanted to know more about Zoro, everything about him. But he couldn’t just keep him here. Mihawk exhaled sharply and went to the teen one last time.

“Stay here, at least until you are healed,” he said.

Zoro wanted to object but knew it would be better if he stayed. He nodded and made himself comfortable on the bed. He looked at Mihawk once more and frowned when the man wasn’t making a move to leave.

“You’re not leaving?” he asked.

Mihawk shook his head and said, “I can’t, you have a high fever and you need to be watched.”

Zoro smiled softly and let exhaustion take over. He laid back on the bed and closed his eyes.

“Thanks, for helping me and watching over me,” he said softly.

Mihawk didn’t know why but he felt heat rise to his cheeks. Zoro was cute. No, wait. Hold up. Did he seriously just think Zoro was _cute._ Mihawk blushed bright red and turned to the wall. He dared not to look at the youth. He knew that if he did, nothing good would come of it.

Mihawk twisted back to look at Zoro once more. The teen had already fallen asleep and was snoring loudly. Mihawk pushed back his blush and smiled. He would watch over Zoro until the kid was strong enough to return to the Straw Hats.


	3. January 3rd

It had been two days since Zoro had landed on Gloom Island and he was recovering quite fast. Mihawk was watching him all the time, Perona too. They both took care of him while his fever broke and his wounds healed.

As the third day began Zoro was good to go. He was not totally healed but enough that he could walk around and about. Said teen walked into the living room and he spotted Mihawk reading the newspaper.

“What’s in the news today?” Zoro said, making his presence known.

Mihawk didn’t look up as he answered, “Something that might interest you.”

He handed the newspaper to Zoro and watched the youth scan the front page.

“Luffy! He’s alright ... Ace ... died? ... That is ... And this says Luffy watched it happen! What the fuck!” Zoro rambled.

Mihawk smiled and took the newspaper form him again, turning a page. “Yes it was quite a feat. Though it seems that Straw Hat is better now. Look closer at the picture and you may find something.”

Mihawk handed him back the newspaper and watched Zoro again as he looked at the picture. Zoro’s expression changed a few times. It went from confused to angry to even more confused and then to clarity. Then Zoro sighed and laid down the newspaper.

“So?” Mihawk asked.

Zoro glared at him but said, “Luffy changed the meeting time. It’s going to be two years later instead of three days later.”

To Zoro’s surprise Mihawk’s face brightened immensely. He frowned and shot a questioning look at the Shichibukai. Mihawk instantly reverted back to his normal self.

“Sorry, that was inappropriate,” he said.

Zoro still didn’t understand any of it but he nodded. Then he said, “Will you train me?”

Mihawk looked up at the green haired youth, startled, and his eyes widened. He cleared his throat and said, “What?”

Zoro rolled his eyes and repeated his words. Mihawk was still looking at him with wide eyes. Then he smiled and nodded his head.

“Sure, but only if you will do anything I say,” Mihawk said, a smirk playing around the edges of his mouth.

Zoro was slightly uncomfortable by the request but nodded his head in agreement. He beamed with happiness and relief. Mihawk could sense it from him in waves. He smiled at the green haired teen and stood from his chair.

“Alright, let’s start then,” he said, walking out of the room. “I’ll let you train with the monkeys first. Then you can train with me.”

Zoro quickly followed after the man, his three swords at his side. He beamed with happiness and trotted after the older swordsman. Mihawk lead him outside and away from the castle. Mihawk instructed Zoro to walk away from him, for the monkey’s would not come near him. Zoro did so and not long after a few monkey’s came to fight him. He still had trouble holding his own and after a few hours and getting a lot more wounds he collapsed back onto the ground. Mihawk walked to him calmly and shooed the monkey’s away.

Zoro looked up through a haze of pain and smirked, “How did I do?” he asked.

Mihawk cocked his head and raised his brow. “You still have a long way to go, but you managed to beat at least one. He won’t challenge you again.”

Zoro sighed in relief and used his swords to support himself and stood up. Mihawk didn’t help him, he shouldn’t. But he did escort Zoro back to the castle. Perona was already waiting with the med-kit to patch up the Swordsman. She growled as she did so and Mihawk noticed her anger.

“What is it?” he asked.

“You should let him make a full recovery first, then he can fight at full strength,” she said.

Mihawk nodded slowly. That seemed like a good point, but Zoro had to agree with it.

He turned to Zoro to ask, but the swordsman beat him to it. “It’s fine, I’ll recover first,” he said.

Mihawk nodded his head once more and helped the swordsman sit up from the couch where Perona treated him.

"Then what will you do for the next few days?" Mihawk asked.

Zoro bit his lip and stared at nothing for a few moments.

"Meditate?" he wondered.

Mihawk chuckled and straightened. "That would be a good idea to get your concentration to go sky high, Roronoa. Maybe you can practice your Observation Haki with that."

Zoro looked slightly confused ad turned, Mihawk helped him stand. "What's Haki?" he asked.

Mihawk and Perona, both, looked shocked. "Y-You don't know?"

Zoro shook his head, he had no absolute clue what Haki was, or even how to use it.

"How can you not know, you have used it in the past, have you not?" Mihawk questioned.

Zoro thought long and hard, letting go of Mihawk in the process and balancing on his own two feet. He swayed on the spot and Mihawk was quick to catch him if he were to fall.

"I don't know. Maybe. When though?" the youth asked.

Mihawk raised his brow, "You cut steal, and heard it's rhythm right?" he asked.

Zoro's eyes widened and he breathed in sharply. "That was Observation Haki?"

Mihawk had to hold in the smile that threatened to come out and nodded his head. He grabbed the teen's arm and began leading him into a different section of the castle, throwing a quick thanks over his shoulder at Perona. She huffed and flew off, disappearing into the wall.

"Where are we going?" Zoro asked.

Mihawk glanced sideways and said, "A room where you can train, meditate and use Haki safely."

Zoro's eyes widened and a smile split his young face in two. Mihawk quickly turned away, his ears tinted a lovely red. That smile had been beaming with cuteness, and the Shichibukai had to choke on a whimper. Lucky for him, Zoro didn't notice and was looking for that particular room Mihawk was talking about. The Straw Hat turned a corner, pulling Mihawk with him until the man pulled him back and Zoro looked down, a blush covering his cheeks. He didn't know where the room was. That had been stupid of him.

"This way, Roronoa," the warlord said.

He lead them down the castle hall to a more dusty part of the large building. Zoro followed, keeping his eyes on the other swordsman. Zoro wondered what training Haki would be like. Would it be hard? Or easy? He had no idea.

Finally they reached a large door and Mihawk pushed it open, making it creak. The room was empty, except for a large sofa on the side of the room with windows. Mihawk let go of the young swordsman and walked to the sofa, sitting down and crossing his legs. Zoro looked a little lost that moment and stood a little awkward against the closed door. Mihawk noticed this and rolled his eyes.

"Roronoa," he said.

His voice broke the tense silence and Zoro stiffened, a blush forming on his face. He looked up and watched as Mihawk pointed to the middle of the room. Zoro swallowed, not knowing why he was nervous, and walked to the middle of the room.

"Meditation is the first step to everything you will need, Roronoa."

Zoro nodded his head, keeping silent, and sat down, cross-legged on the floor. He closed his eyes and waited for further instruction. For a moment it was silent, then Mihawk spoke again.

"You will concentrate, if you look at anything, I will punish you."

Zoro's eyes wanted to widen, but then he'd go against orders, so he shivered in response. There was a voice, in the back of his mind, that told him to flee, run or just die on the spot. But something else, told him to trust the Shichibukai. Zoro was so lost in thought he didn't hear Mihawk stand and walk to him. The man stopped behind him and smacked Zoro on the head.

Zoro yelped, startled and totally surprised. He turned around and opened his eyes to yell at Mihawk, but got the back of a sword in his face, making him fall backwards and grab at his painful nose that was gushing blood.

"OW! What the hell!?" he yelped.

Mihawk sighed and grabbed Zoro by the scruff of his neck, making him sit up again and turn away from the older swordsman. Mihawk grabbed Zoro's head and made him hold still.

"I told you I'd punish you if you looked, I just did," Mihawk said.

"Which one, the smack or the sword?" Zoro asked sarcastically.

Mihawk smirked, though Zoro couldn't see it, and walked away. "The smack was training, the sword was the punishment. Observation Haki is mostly trained by bringing the subject in danger. Your senses are honed with this Haki. This is the training you will receive. I will attack, with my hand. You will evade, eventually."

Zoro frowned, "Eventually?"

Mihawk smacked him again and Zoro yelped, again, unprepared.

"Stop it!" he exclaimed, almost opening his eyes.

The back of the sword hit his head again and he grabbed at it with a pained groan.

"I told you, Roronoa, do not look. Wait here, concentrate, or else."

Zoro swallowed and froze, not moving and listening as Mihawk left the room. Zoro wondered what help it would be if he was smacked all the time, but nothing came to mind. The only thing he could do now was concentrate and figure out how this Haki worked. Maybe that sensing stuff would help him locate Mihawk when he went about the castle. He sat there, for what felt like a long time. But it wasn't, he was just nervous. This time he did hear Mihawk approach him. Zoro shivered when cold hands touched his warm skin, but he kept silent, not liking his vulnerable position.

Something soft was tied around his head, covering his eyes. Zoro opened his mouth to speak when he got smacked once more. He grit his teeth, trying to concentrate on the pain.

"This will help, now you can't open your eyes. I want you to concentrate on me, nothing else in this room is important. Do you understand, Roronoa?" Mihawk asked.

Zoro nodded his head, getting what Mihawk wanted. "Yeah, I understand."

Mihawk smirked and raised his hand, striking Zoro on the back of his head again. Zoro grit his teeth, trying everything he could to concentrate.

"Concentrate, did you hear me enter?"

Zoro nodded.

"Did you hear my footsteps?"

Zoro hesitated, but nodded.

"Did you hear me, or sense me, raise my hand?"

Nothing happened for a moment. Then, Zoro shook his head. Unbeknownst to him, Mihawk smirked.

"You have a lot to learn, Roronoa, a lot to learn.

Zoro could only swallow in nervousness. He was going to learn Haki, but it meant getting smacked and not having a way of protecting himself. How wonderful...


	4. January 4th

Zoro jumped out of the way of another strike, just in time as well, or he would have been hit harder than before. He grumbled under his breath and raised his sword higher this time. Mihawk's Yoru came down hard on Wado and Zoro almost slipped on the wet floor. He could hear Mihawk chuckle softly and the straw hat pirate grit his teeth in irritation. Yoru was heavy, Zoro knew that much, but how Mihawk could swing it with one arm, he had no clue. How? Who'd ask anyway.

Yoru came down again and Zoro was pushed to his knees. He growled, eyes hidden behind the bandana, and pushed of the floor. He shot up and clashed swords with Mihawk. The room around them rung with the clang and echoed. Zoro smirked as he felt Mihawk step back in surprise. He raised his sword again and brought it down to slash at the older swordsman. But, Mihawk had already sidestepped, which Zoro completely missed, and he stuck his sword into the cement floor of the castle's steps. Zoro grunted as he flailed forward and toppled over his sword, falling on his face.

"You're doing better, Roronoa."

Zoro chuckled, "Yeah, right."

He felt Mihawk walk to him as he sat up. The blindfold was removed and Zoro looked up at his master.

"I mean it," Mihawk said.

Zoro smiled a bit, but wasn't convinced. Mihawk sighed and stuck out his hand for Zoro to grab. Zoro accepted the help and stood, cradling his bleeding bicep. Mihawk saw and clicked his tongue, turning the youth and tying the bandana around the small wound.

"I'm not any better than yesterday," Zoro murmured.

Mihawk quirked his brow and shook his head, laying a hand on Zoro's shoulder to turn him back around.

"That's not true, Roronoa. You have improved. If only a little. Your sensing my movements and you can clearly sense Yoru, you couldn't do that yesterday," Mihawk remarked.

Zoro seemed to brighten a bit at that and he smiled genuinely. Mihawk had a tiny smile on his lips, barely noticeable.

"Now, go freshen up. The ghost woman should be done with lunch about now, I shall meet you in the dining hall."

Zoro nodded and gathered his sword, shirt and bandana. "Yeah, later," he said as he went to take a shower.

Mihawk watched him go, a bubbly feeling in his stomach. He smiled, left and went to fetch Perona so she could make lunch.

Zoro trotted into the castle, soaked to the bone from the rain. His arm was stinging, but it wasn't as bad as all the wounds he had received earlier. He winced as a particular hard throb made him drop his swords and he sighed, stopping to gather them again. He'd have to maintain them and clean them again, for all the mud and blood on them. Another heavy sigh escaped his lips and he walked on, towards the bathroom. Zoro didn't really know why but he had a better understanding of the layout of the castle. He wondered if it was because he had been training all night.

He stepped into the bathroom, cold feet touching evenly cold tiles. He dropped his things and walked towards the shower, taking off his ruined clothes and throwing them into a corner. Zoro stepped under the hot spray of water, his tense muscles relaxing a bit. He always wondered how he could feel so relaxed when he was in enemy territory, technically. He sighed and scrubbed himself down, washing all the dirt and rain away. He soaped up his hair, rinsing it out and letting his green locks cover his face. He frowned, his hair was growing at a fast pace. He plucked it up and pulled, seeing how far it would go. To his surprise it almost touched his nose. He sighed and shook his head, turning the knob and ending his relaxing shower.

He stepped out, gathered a towel around himself and another for his hair. He dried it and went in search for some clothes after brushing the green locks back on his head with his fingers. He had a small supply of clothes that Mihawk had gathered when they had taken a break yesterday night. Mihawk had laid them in the bathroom and Zoro was grateful.

He pulled on the, slightly too large, white shirt and zipped up the black trousers, which hung on the floor, also too big. He wondered why Mihawk had to be so long, didn't he have any other clothes? Zoro shrugged it off and locked onto Mihawk's aura with his new learned and improved Haki. He made his way over to the dining room and greeted the man at the head of the table with a curt nod. Mihawk didn't say anything, but he did look up from the paper to look at Zoro.

Zoro sat down on the other side of the table and waited for Perona to come and give them their dinner. A screech made him flinch and Perona flew into the room with a few plates, grumbling under her breath.

"You should be grateful that I even want to cook for you!" she tiered.

Zoro groaned and thanked her, eating his food with a hungry stomach. Perona huffed and moved to serve Mihawk, who didn’t thank her. She grumbled and sat down herself. After a while of eating in silence Mihawk spoke up.

“Roronoa, go help the ghost woman with washing the plates.” 

Zoro nodded slowly, Perona’s smile not letting up. Zoro didn’t want to let her down when she cooked for them and Mihawk gave him an order. He couldn’t refuse it. When he was done eating, Zoro gathered the plates and made his way to the kitchen with Perona. He dumped the plates in the sink and turned on the tap.

“Thank you,” Perona said softly as she began to wash the plates, handing them to Zoro to dry.

Zoro shrugged. “You need the help, I’ll be here for a while.”

Perona smiled at that. They worked in silence and Zoro began to find it a little nostalgic. He and Sanji would always do the dishes like this. He kinda missed that.

“I used to do this with the cook of my ship,” Zoro said.

Perona looked at him from the corner of her eye. “Who’s that?”

Zoro wondered if he should say it at least once. “His name is Sanji,” he said.

It felt kinda weird saying the blonde’s name. He missed fighting with the bastard. A smile curled at his lip and Perona’s giggle brought him back to earth.

“What?” he asked.

Perona shook her head, keeping it to herself. “I just, I’ve never seen you smile before.”

Zoro rolled his eyes. It had been a while since he smiled. Most of his crew would try to get him to smile, but he was content watching them, that already made him smile. When they were safe and happy, it made him happy as well.

“So, what is Mihawk learning you now?” Perona asked.

Zoro put another plate away and he looked at her. “Observation Haki, it’s useful, but I don’t know much about it yet.”

Perona hummed. “Well, be sure to master it quick then, it’ll be helpful, if Mihawk is teaching you,” she said.

Zoro nodded slowly, he had lots to learn these days. He had to become stronger for his crew and his captain. And perhaps, he could try and defeat Mihawk when the time came. Zoro finished up with Perona and they both went about their relaxing after lunch. Mihawk always granted them an hour of rest, before chores and training had to resume.

Zoro had decided to go and clean his swords, trying to fix them from the rough treatment they’d had these days. He sighed as he found a small nick on Wado’s edge and began to fix that up delicately.

“Roronoa,” Mihawk’s voice startled Zoro and he almost dropped his sword.

He looked up at the older male and saw he was carrying a small wooden box and Yoru on his back. Mihawk gestured to the spot next to Zoro on the floor, and Zoro realized the older man wanted to clean his sword as well.

“Your sword has a nick?” Mihawk asked, sitting down and placing Yoru on his lap.

Zoro nodded absently and went over the sword with a rag, locating his sharpening stone with his other hand.

“I’ll be able to get it out, then it’ll be as sharp as ever,” he responded.

He could see Mihawk nod in the corner of his eyes, and then the older man began to work on his own blade, carefully treating it and cleaning it. Zoro tried not to look, but it was hard not to appreciate the beautiful black sword on the man’s lap.

“I’ll teach you a lot, so you must pay attention, even when there’s nothing happening,” Mihawk commented.

Zoro nodded slowly, watching how the man’s hands went over the black edge of the sword, checking for nicks and damage.

This was how they spend their day, cleaning their sword(s) and chatting about them. Zoro felt as though he was slowly getting closer to Mihawk, if only a little. That was fine, he told himself. Totally fine.


End file.
